kidvskatfandomcom-20200223-history
Estelle
Estelle is a girl with glasses in Kid vs Kat. She becomes a love interest for Dennis. Biography She's 11 years old too and has been sitting behind Dennis all the time since the 1st grade in Science class. Her first official appearance was in "Kat of Diamonds" in the second season, but she appeared in other episodes of the series over the first season as a background character and has appeared in the classroom, the streets, or one of all that girls who laugh at the "weird" things that Coop does. In Bringin' The Heat where Burt showed a film about his childhood a girl who looks like Estelle appears. Possible explanations: *Estelle's mom looks like her as a kid *Estelle is a time traveler. (latter less likely) Appearance She has brown, long and straight hair, with black glasses (like Millie), a rose-red shirt and a dark red skirt, with school shoes and a white skin tone. Trivia *She is the fourth person in the city who knows about Kat being evil. *At the last part of the episode, she saves Dennis from a Kat's attack *She feels ignored by Dennis. *Her dressing style is like Millie's style but without the bow. *She becomes friends with Fiona in the episode Kat of Diamonds. *She is regularly featured in backgrounds and groups *Some fans believe she has a crush on Dennis. Season 1 appearances Short: Run Coop Run released 8 May 2010 Estelle_in_Footballteam.jpg Episode 18: Dire Education released 6 June 2009 Kid Vs Kat 1-18-2 (29).png|her mother is seen in Dire Education (second from left after turtle girl and her mom) Episode 24: Bend It Like Burtonburger Kid Vs Kat 1-24-2 (50).png|with turtle girl and big-haired girl who is fan of Captain Blasteroid Episode 26: It's a Rocket, Man She sits behind Coop in the science class. It is actually the Turtle girl who sits directly behind Dennis. Estelle in "It's a Rocket, Man!".png Kid Vs Kat 1-26-2 (2).png Kid Vs Kat 1-26-2 (4).png Cheeks of Evil Where 2 of her are seen Season 2 appearances Episode 32: Rhymes with Coop Playing volleyball with a Blasteroid fangirl as her mom relaxes under an umbrella. Kid Vs Kat 2-32-2 (23).png Episode 33: Bringin the Heat Either she does not age or she can travel through time or there are doppelgangers. 12-01-13 15.51.34.png Kid Vs Kat 2-33-1 (37).png She is even seen later in the episode at the pool party Phoebe was having. Episode 34: Kat to the Future Kid Vs Kat 2-34-1 (5).png Episode 37: Swap Wrecked The second female is shown in competition, operating a mallet robot Episode 39: You Kat See Me Seen in Coop's class when he says Kat shredded his homework. Laughs at him. Episode 42: Turn The Other Cheeks She is in Mr. Gerber's class when he flips over Mr. Cheeks' research thinking it Lorne's homework, and then at Space Voyager Camp where she is a cadet like Coop and Dennis. Episode 46: Hot Dog Day She is part of the singers at the start. Hot_Dog_Day.jpg Episode 48: You Scream, I Scream A tree branch falls on her and two boys when Coop and Dennis smash into it while being pulled by a rope tethered to a motorcycle. Episode 49: Kat of Diamonds G.jpg Episode 50: Coop D'Etat When the Woman scientist puts kids asleep, she is shown multiple times in the audience: *a version wearing a green hat is seen in the back row to the left of the Brunette cheerleader (second from right) and in the third row from the front (far left, her right side is clear) *a version without a hat and with orange hair instead of brown is in the second row from the back (in front of Millie) and the second row from the front (behind the black girl in the front row) Site navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters of Season 1 Category:Characters of Season 2 Category:Enemy of Kat Category:Females Category:Friend of Dennis Category:Humans Category:People Category:Cat